Enchanted
by Katherine Elizabeth Taniyama
Summary: (Music Inspired Story) The way she talked to the way she walked, the way she invaded the space of others to the big brown eyes she had, there was no point denying it; he was en chanted to meet her. -Inspired from Taylor Swift's Enchanted Covered by Owl City.-


Enchanted

Chapter One

(Music Inspired Story)

Summary; The way she talked to the way she walked, the way she invaded the space of others to the big brown eyes she had, there was no point denying it; he was en chanted to meet her.

-Inspired from Taylor Swift's Enchanted Covered by Owl City.-

~ I, Katherine Elizabeth, do not own Ghost Hunt. ~

::-::-::-::

As he pondered over the simplest equations, the music from the elevator played a soft melody occasionally having him sway his body from side to side until he realized just exactly what he had been doing, that was when he'd frown. It was acceptably quiet and calm around the building, not a fly out of place (that was because there weren't any). Business had been going slow nowadays but he presumed that not much happened in the realm of the paranormal, which was his job.

Oliver walked down the navy blue toned hallway turning a right to his desk office, opening the knob to the door that read CEO. It was only natural (for him) to be the president of the company at a mere age of twenty-five, and for his company to be named England's #1 best ghost hunting company, it was no biggie, or having won over Japan's support; it was just plain luck (right).

The closed blinds allowed some light to peak threw; shinning onto the newest paperwork he had to finish by Monday, he sighed, and today was Sunday. It was in all actuality no problem for him to complete such a task; he'd be able to manage in an hour or so. The sudden dullness in the room seemed to dampen his already grumpy mood, deciding to ignore the current work he strode over to the window, flicking the blinds down to get a good look outdoors.

There was an exaggerated traffic jam and the occasional honking of the horn to express their eagerness to move; it wasn't really a surprise of how emissive the traffic was because it had always been this way during the late afternoon when most people went home to loving families and whatnot. He peered over to the present café's where he'd chosen to be his morning tea stop; he was a well-known regular to the employees who took time to one-sidedly chat; he was never one for idly conversation.

Without him noticing the door quietly creaked open and a young lad, someone who mirrored the same face, walked and gazed around the room, his soft, blue eyes stopping to stare at him. Eugene inwardly laughed, not wanting to blow his cover, and shook his head, his thick, raven fringes falling towards his pale face. "Noll," he spoke startling the boy who showed nothing more than just a glance. "What are you doing?" He crossed his arm and mocked him with a sly smirk, Oliver rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like," It was hardly a question, for it was seldom when he ever asked for something; he liked to demand and state whatever he liked, more so he did have a quick tongue whenever it came to teasing him. Eugene merely shook his head and sighed, the two look-alikes having a staring contest, although Oliver watched him with narrowed eyes while Eugene attained one of his infamous smirks. Oliver finally sighed giving into his brothers game, "Is there something you want?" he snapped, obviously irked about being caught watching the outside, where he had once told his brother he despised.

Eugene nodded, taking a quick glance to the door, he raised a brow when he heard soft footsteps, he then peaked over at Eugene who had a pensive expression, and there was something obviously wrong here. "Well," Oliver prompted as his brother shuffled towards him, his eyes darted back to the door and he breathed in a sigh.

"This girl-" Oliver snorted hardly being himself and smirked at Eugene giving him a look that clearly asked, _'and you came to me'_. He glared and Oliver shrugged. His specialty was in ghosts not girls. "As I was saying," He began again, casting an irritated look towards Oliver who had interrupted him so rudely before, clearing his through, "This girl I know came to the office the other day asking for our help, apparently the suspicions on the _"Living Soul" _are true. I think it's something worthwhile."

The glint in Oliver's eye told him he was more than interested in the case at hand. The _'Living Soul'_ case was one they'd investigated once before, only to have it be abandoned and lead them to destroy their perfect score of unsolvable cases, 0 to 1. It was said long ago that the _Living Soul_ was two people disguised as one, or one person disguised as two but the thing that stumped them was the fact that the _Living Soul_, was still living, as the villagers had explained.

"She's here, now?" He assumed not eager enough once he remembered that the potential client was a girl. He had never been good on dealing with the female population; the women didn't exactly have any 'sense in mind' (they went cuckoo) when they noticed him. That was mostly the reason behind him isolating himself in the dimly lit office working on tons of boring files, that and he wasn't very social.

His brother notice the slight, discomforting look on his face and laughed, it wasn't everyday his brother had _that _face of pensive annoyance that he hardly kept hidden. He understood why his younger sibling disliked the female sex and their tendency to invade his personal space; it was something they both shared, as twins. Although he also knew the girl had most of those qualities suppressed.

"Don't worry Noll, she's not all bad." He winked at him as he neared the door, Oliver following reluctantly, he had managed to avoid any female contact throughout the year, his mother an exception but now he had to encounter one without warning? He didn't even understand why Eugene actually befriended a female girl if he too, had a hard time getting along with them.

He ran a hand threw his raven fringes, tousling it slightly, he felt a slight nerve affecting his abdominal and stiffened when Eugene reached the door, he cursed himself and his lacking skill on dealing with girls. That wasn't particularly his fault though, once you get the 'privilege' of meeting the possessive and clingy Masako Hara, girls aren't exactly a 'wonderful experience' anymore. He barely tolerated them at first; just imagine how an impulsive and snobby girl like her did for him to avoid them now.

"Mai," Eugene spoke making his eyes focus on the petite girl in front of them, her back to them until she heard her name to which she turned swiftly, her brunette hair swooshing from the way she had tied it up high. Her irregularly wide eyes taking in the scene, sparkling as if she'd just discovered the Eight Wonder in the world, her peachy, perky skin glowing- seemingly lighting up the dull room as her pink lips perked upwards in a greeting, and the tiny beauty mark that was near her right eyes marked her presence in such a big world.

She bowed and walked closer, Oliver inwardly flinched as her big brown eyes glanced towards him. "Wow, when you told me you had a younger brother I never imagined him to be your twin." She blew out a soft whistle raising a brow and eyeing to two, she got closer to get a better look at them and Oliver tensed, she was way too close. He sent Eugene a glare and he just shrugged used to her friendly intimacy.

"Mai this is my brother Oliver, Noll this is Mai," Eugene introduced with a smile thrown at Mai who softly planted distance between the uncomfortable boy (Oliver); she grinned and bowed again to show her respect. Oliver stared at the Asian girl, an odd tint in his eyes as he bowed slightly. "Now those formalities are done, Mai…" He stared at the brunette who nodded, her wide eyes watching the ground as if it were far too interesting.

She sighed and glanced up without warning as he found the dark look in her eye gone and replaced with determination, "The Living Soul is neither dead nor alive, it's, honestly put, nonexistent in either worlds." Mai said, gaining two puzzled expressions, she sighed. "Let me clarify, you see; the Living Soul is something you cannot see or feel but can express. It practically a feeling, once you enter the home your nerves take over; if you're afraid, your emotions will go haywire and can potentially destroy you inwardly."

"So, you're saying that the Living Soul is nothing more than an emotion?" Oliver stated, he didn't look unconvinced but just a little confused which was a first, he'd known every single theory to the case since he first agreed to take it, but never had he gathered enough information to compose such, well bluntly put, outrageous idea; although he did not contradict her.

She nodded, a stern look locked into her eyes as she gazed at him, oddly enough he's nervousness vanished. "It's… hard to consider I know," she said her voice sounding desperate, her brows were pulled into a scowl and her plump lips turned into a slight pout. He found himself amused by the expression she made, although he noticed the distress in her eyes masked by something else.

"I believe you." He found himself saying despite himself. She grinned while his brother gave him a look which clearly said if he was alright to which he shrugged. Was it bad to express what he felt? _Yes._ He didn't understand what had compelled him to say that but he honestly felt a bit glad when she lost the clouded look, plus what she said did make a little sense.

"If you say it is true, Mai," Eugene began giving her a nod which meant he stood behind her, "What exactly does it mean? It's an emotion, a strong one at that, but why? Why does that emotion compel people to do that? To feel so strongly that it kills them, why? Is it the house, a sprit?" He asked his voice rising in curiosity; he stared at her vigorously awaiting an answer.

She glanced at them both dramatically, and then smirked knowingly. "It's a curse"

::-::-::-::

Oliver stared at the wall, the light breeze of the AC (air conditioner) keeping him awake. The time ticked casually as he pondered the information the brunette girl, Mai had given him. It was an odd theory but what wasn't in the ghost hunting industry? She had proposed that there was a curse on the house that made a person's emotions run wild, wild enough to potentially kill you. However the crazy thing about this proposition was that there was no record of the house being owned by anyone throughout the past few years; in fact the house was unsellable since the 1990's, when the house was first constructed.

It was frustrating, to say the least, and he'd never felt as helpless as to call Madoka, his former instructor, and Yasuhara, an old college roommate who was the best researcher he knew of. It gave him chills, the bittersweet tone Madoka had used when he (unwillingly) gave her a call for the first time since he moved to Japan, his brother so eagerly following him. To say she was angered to have finally gotten a call from the younger (by a mere minute) twin was a massive understatement; it took a lot of will power to convince the pinkette to assist them.

Which made him wonder, exactly how far will he be willing to go just to help the brunette girl? She was cunning, he gave her that, being able to get his brother and him to play heroes, even if the case did spark his curiosity, they had their reasons to never reinvestigate it so thoroughly; and with the extra information she had managed to (mysteriously) gather up, it did not look like a pleasant case either. He didn't know what was worse, having to work with a girl who clearly liked to manifest others space or the unavoidable consequences of the case itself.

He blamed her eyes. Those big brown eyes that spoke of her ridiculous innocence, the ones he could see so clearly that it showed how important he was, her alluring cinnamon eyes that so undeniably charmed him and everyone else it set target to. He glared at nothing, no girl has ever got him to feel so mesmerized by just their eyes, hell no girl has ever got him mesmerized, period. But the brunette girl, with her stupid, alluring eyes, has got him charmed.

He sighed, ruffling his hair purposely and tiredly; when did he feel so exhausted? Never, up until the dangerously, dead-beat case, he'd never ever felt so tiered and quite frankly, ignorant. His brother was no help either, the bold boy ran off to God knows where and left him to do all the work right after Mai took her leave. He had an outrageous excuse that he had other more "important" plans he had to get done. This was absolutely ridiculous due to the fact that all his important work was here in the office, Eugene was Vise-President of Sibuya Psychic Research, which was what their business was called.

He glanced to the clock, on his far left and let the numbers sink in for a while, _7:32_. It would be time for dinner in another five minutes and he hadn't a want to head back to his apartment block, it was odd how he had a peculiar sensation to dine out, it must be his tiredness getting to him. Turning off his computer, he grabbed his jacket and keys so he could lock the doors to his level, and went towards the elevator. Oliver checked his Blackberry to check if his brother had sent him any messages. He had,

**_Good luck, Baby Brother!_**

His eyes searched for more information but that was all to it, well good luck for what? It was hard to decipher the meaning of the message, not to mention his slight rage at "Baby Brother", Pft, only by a minute! That would hardly count, right? He double checked the date to when he received the message to be sure that he didn't mix up whatever conversation they had, or where having. It was just sent, he eyed the message oddly and pressed to reply and or ask him if he was okay. Maybe he'd sent it to the wrong person? Yeah right, why on earth would he call someone else but him _Baby Brother_? Plus his brother was as unsocial as him; the only difference was he tried to be friendly.

Writing the message and his occasional teasing comment, he was on the verge of sending it when the elevator opened and he was greeted by the scene of Mai Taniyama in more casual attire. When she'd first step foot in the office her clothing hadn't sparked any difference because of her formal skirt and button up blouse, which his mother enjoyed wearing. However, now she wore much more appealing clothing, a floral pattered, mini-skirt with a black and white shirt, her long hair was tousled lightly and she adorned a sparkly gloss on her lips.

Suddenly the meaning to his brothers "Good Luck" message came to mind as she smiled brightly at him.

::-::-::-::

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please R&R!**

**Feel free to comment any disliked/liked scenes!**

...

_XOXO, Katie (thatBrittishgurl)._


End file.
